


Magia da Neve

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Uma caminhada agradável pela floresta, magia fazendo a neve cair.





	Magia da Neve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314927) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



A tarde estava fria, mas não fria demais, agradável o bastante para que não precisassem de um casaco para andar na rua. Um clima adorável para um passeio pela floresta, agora que elas sabiam que estavam seguras ali.

Helena abraçou sua namorada por trás, descansando seu queixo sobre o topo da cabeça dela. “Alguma coisa de errado, amor?”

Ela suspirou, relaxando seu corpo contra o de Helena. “Eu só estava pensando no meu lar. Chicago, quer dizer. De onde eu vim.”

“Oh,” Helena disse. “Você sente saudade de lá?”

“Sim, mas eu também estou contente por ter sido trazida para cá. Apesar de todas as vezes que quase morremos, eu estou feliz por ter te conhecido,” ela disse, segurando uma das mãos que Helena apoiava sobre seu peito.

Helena a beijou no topo da cabeça. “Você mudou a minha vida de um jeito que nunca pensei ser possível. Eu também estou feliz por você ter vindo para cá para me resgatar.”

Ela corou, esse não seria o jeito que ela descreveria a situação. Foi Helena quem a resgatou, mas de jeito nenhum ela conseguiria argumentar isso, então ela mudou de assunto. “Sabe, onde eu morava nós já teríamos neve nessa época do ano.”

“É mesmo?” Helena disse. “Você gosta da neve?”

“Eu sempre achei neve tão bonita.”

Helena sorriu. “Você deveria ter dito alguma coisa antes.” Ela ergueu uma de suas mãos, ainda mantendo seus dedos entrelaçados com os de sua namorada com a outra.

“O que você vai fazer?”

Helena sussurrou um feitiço, e neve começou a cair do céu. Lentamente, e fraca o bastante para que não ficasse frio demais, mas acrescentava ao cenário.

“Isso é incrível! Eu não sabia que você conseguia fazer isso.”

“Há muito sobre a minha magia que você ainda não sabe,” Helena disse. “Apesar de que sinto dizer que a maior parte dela é destrutiva.”

“Isso não é tudo que a sua magia pode fazer. Você já provou que ela pode ser usada para proteger, para defender, para criar.”

“Temo que isso seja você, você sempre vê o melhor em mim, mesmo quando não consigo acreditar.”

“Então vou ter que seguir te lembrando até você começar a acreditar.”

Elas ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a neve. Naquele momento, enquanto elas estavam juntas, tudo estava perfeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Feita para acompanhar esse [desenho](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2e027e1f4abc6123262b0634b5035f68/tumblr_p296a8ZzS81rwpat9o1_540.jpg), que eu hesito em chamar de arte. Basta dizer que sou melhor escritora do que artista.


End file.
